Nothing
by chakeroo
Summary: A songfic inspired by the song, Nothing by the Script... If you don't know the song, I suggest you download it and listen to it... :D Reviews are very much welcome! :D


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm trying to write a songfic about my fave pair, Minako and Rei. :D I accidentally watched the "Nothing" video of The Scripts and that song got me hooked. That song is the most painful song I ever heard. It inspired me and I instantly thought of this idea for a songfic maybe because the lyrics made me think of my sort of similar experience about a girl… (-_-); Anyway, I would suggest you listen to the song for first before you read this so you could get the idea of the rhythm or at least read the lyrics first… :D I hope you guys would like this story… reviews are very much appreciated… thanks! :D

All the Senshii in this story are in their early 20's while Mamoru is in his late 20's… :D

* * *

"Hey Mina-chan, Come on!" shouted Haruka outside Minako's new apartment.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Minako shouted back and then she sighed. She was trying so hard not to slump and she put on her best fake smile while she walks outside her apartment.

As the two blondes are making their way out of the complex, Makoto runs towards them and drags Minako so that the long haired blonde was walking beside her. Haruka just laughed.

"You've been hiding for 3 days from us! Now you can't get away anymore. We will drink and drink until you tell us why you're so down these past few days!" Makoto jabbed Minako on her arm. Minako faked a smile again and said, "Hey! I just wanted to rest that's all…"

"Rest my ass… You wouldn't need that much rest if you and Rei would stop doing it for just a day since you're return a couple of months ago from that 4 year nonstop work you did!" answered the brunette. Minako blushed. Haruka then ruffled Minako's hair as the short haired blonde caught up with them.

Minako tried to listen and respond to Haruka's and Makoto's conversation on their way to bar. She was thankful for all the acting lessons and her acting experiences as she could fool anyone with her fake smile but internally, she was having a hard time focusing herself to enjoy her friends' company. She wanted to die right then and there. She would rather die than to see Rei right now.

Before going in the bar, Minako took a deep breath then gave the most widest and fakest smile she could muster and went in. As she went in to the VIP room, she saw Usagi with Mamoru at the corner, being all lovey dovey, Ami smiled at Makoto as the latter went and sat beside her, Michiru was sipping a drink as Haruka kissed her cheeks and… wait… no Rei in sight. She sighed and thought, _'I guess it's better this way. At least I can act less happy tonight…'_

"Hey Mina-chan! We ordered you a drink already! Sit beside me!" Usagi cheered as she dragged Minako to sit with her and Mamoru.

Another fake smile. _'I can't take smiling anymore! Ugh…'_ thought the blonde. She then downed three shots of tequila tight away. _'Now I feel better…'_ the blonde thought as she gripped the shot glass and put it down slowly at the table.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru whispered to Minako. Usagi was now chatting with Ami while Makoto went out and ordered food for the group. Haruka and Michiru were making out a little.

"Never been better," answered Minako flatly.

"You do know we can tell if you're lying, right?" Mamoru arched an eyebrow.

"I just… don't want to deal with it right… now…" replied Minako and downed a couple more of shots.

"Okay. But you can talk to us about anything, Mina-chan," assured Mamoru and then drank his beer.

Another fake smile. She drank a beer halfway and asked Mamoru, "When is Rei going here?"

"Oh… I think she won't be able to make it here. She didn't say why though. You didn't talk to her?" answered Mamoru. "Usagi said that Rei hasn't been out of the shrine much in a couple days too and she wasn't really talking to anybody. Usagi said she would just nod or smile on every conversation…" Mamoru added.

"Oh…" Minako trailed off. She then poured shots to all the glasses as Makoto walked in with food. She gave the glasses full of tequila to the group, stood up and said, "Kampaii!" The group cheered and drank the liquor.

They drank and talked but most of the conversations were a blur to Minako. All she can think of was her night with Rei five nights ago.

**Flashback**

_Months after the day she arrived on Japan after her nonstop 4 year touring, making commercials, etc., she went directly to a bar and then to the shrine and kissed the miko at first and then one thing lead to another and then sex happened. Almost every day after that. But Minako always snuck out before Rei woke up in the morning. For the first time since she arrived, the blonde went to the shrine not drunk. Not even a drop of any alcohol in her system. The blonde then remembered that Rei was becoming a little peculiar with her actions in the last few days, especially at night. It was like Rei was becoming distant and the miko was always in deep thought but she was not sure why. She shrugged it off and stood outside the miko's door. She hesitated knocking at the miko's bedroom but before she could turn around, the door opened and out comes Rei and hugs Minako._

"_Always on time nowadays…" Rei chuckled as she hugged Minako. She felt the blonde's pulse became faster and faster every second as the latter hugged back._

_Minako then kissed Rei passionately and deeply while pushing the miko inside her room and kicking the door shut. After they parted from the heated kiss, Rei asked, "Did you drink?" But Minako just kissed the miko again to silence her. And it worked as Rei forgot what she was thinking as she moaned inside the mouth of the blonde and then clothes were thrown everywhere._

_Rei shifted her feet so that she was now pushing Minako on her bed. They weren't parting from the heated kiss as Minako layed on her bed while she was now on top of the blonde. Rei then parted Minako's thighs and started to move until_ _Minako screamed her name. They shifted from different positions that night so that they both screamed each other's name repeatedly._

_After a few hours and exhaustion has taken its toll, Rei hugged Minako as she dozed off smiling as the blonde kissed her forehead before she slept._

_Minako winced as she felt the sun's rays on her face. She then slowly opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw a still naked Rei smiling ear to ear and just looking at her as she leaned herself on her left hand._

'_Oh my God! I forgot to snuck out! The only time I didn't drink and I fail to wake up on time!' thought a now panicking Minako._

_Rei pulled Minako so that they were now sitting and kissed the blonde and said, "I love you, Mi-chan… I…" But before Rei could finish what she was about to say, Minako pulled away, got out of bed and while her back was at the miko, she said, "I don't." She then hurriedly found her clothes and put them and walked out the miko's room. Before she could close the door, she heard Rei mutter, "Then you give me no choice."_

**End flashback**

Minako's hands were now trembling as she poured another shot on her glass. She was so focused to drink all of what she was feeling that she didn't notice that she drank half of the tequila on the bottle. After pouring clumsily, she drank the liquor and tried not to cry as she felt intense sadness fill her emotions. She gripped the shot glass and it broke.

"Minako!" shouted Ami as she went beside the blonde and looked at the bloody hand of the blonde. She then said, "Mako, order me some vodka will you?" looked at Makoto and the latter ran to get some vodka. She couldn't risk Minako going to bathroom because the blonde might just stumble, even with help, and the injury just might get worse. "What the hell were you thinking when you did that?" Ami added as she inspected the hand. Fortunately only one glass shard had penetrated the skin and the glass didn't do much damage on Minako's hand but it will sure sting in the morning. Makoto returned with a bottle of vodka, handed it to Ami and sat beside her. Ami then poured the vodka, took out the shard, making Minako wince and grin, poured the vodka again and wrapped the injury with her handkerchief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" shouted a slightly drunk Haruka at Minako. Michiru was trying to hold back the wind senshii a bit.

Minako just moved her head from side to side and grinned as she looked at her bandaged hand. A small pool of blood can be notice from the hanky.

**Flashback**

_Minako didn't go to the shrine the night after that. She spent the night at the park and thought about what Rei said. She knew she loved Rei but she couldn't admit it to herself fully. She wanted to be free but she needed to be with Rei. Even though she slept with everyone she wanted, she felt hollow but when she is with Rei, she felt happy and complete. And it scared the living hell out of Minako._

_After hours and hours of thinking, she finally decided that Rei was the one she would choose. It scared her to death but not being with the miko seemed to be scarier a thousand times over. She planned on making up for everything she did and to explain to the miko what she felt the next morning._

_Minako waited for the sun to come up and went to directly to the shrine, knowing that the miko would already be up and was sweeping the grounds._

_She didn't get to the top though as she was stopped on her tracks as soon as she got a view of the shrine grounds. She saw Yuuchiro cupping Rei's face while looking at her lovingly as the miko gripped his arms. She saws something sparkle from the left hand of Rei. She blinked a couple of times and became wide eyed with shock as she realized what it was. It was a ring. An engagement ring to be exact. Rei then hugged Yuuchiro and buried her face on the man's chest as Yuuchiro hugged her back._

_Minako couldn't believe what she saw and ran down the stairs and to her apartment as fast as her feet could carry her._

**End flashback**

"What happened with Rei?" asked Usagi as she hugged the blonde. Minako then began to sob.

"Come on, Mina-chan. You can tell us," said Mamoru soothingly as he tapped Minako's shoulder.

"Rei is…" Minako said as she sobbed.

"Rei is what my dear?" Michiru asked the blonde.

"Rei is getting… married… with Yuuchi… I saw the… ring… She was wearing… it while… they hugged eachother…" cried Minako in between sobs.

The group became silent until Usagi pulled out from her hug and said to Minako, "But she never told us anything about…" but failed to continue as Mamoru silenced her and Usagi hugged Minako again.

"She deserves… to be happy… but…" Minako cried again.

"But what? So what do you want us to say, Minako? That you deserve better? Because I know that Rei is the person who deserves someone better than you!" Haruka hissed at Minako while Michiru hugged Haruka to get her to calm down.

Minako looked at Haruka painfully. She felt she was being stabbed on her chest.

"Stop it, Ruka! She's drunk!" Ami shouted at Haruka as she stood up and faced the wind senshii.

"Haruka's right, princess, she deserves what's happening to her. She used Rei for sex and that's it. We didn't say anything about it until now because Rei pleaded to us not to," Makoto answered Ami. Both Haruka and Makoto were slightly drunk while Mamoru and the other girls are slightly tipsy.

"I didn't… use her… for sex," Minako looked at Makoto while tears are streaming down her eyes.

"Yeah right, Minako. Have you seen the expression on Rei's face everytime you flirted with someone and took them home? She smiled at us, Minako. She just fucking smiled but we saw how much she hurt when we looked into her eyes," Makoto continued as if not hearing a word of what the love senshii had said. "You know why we didn't anything? Like Haruka said, Rei fucking pleaded with us. And when we see her genuinely smile and happy when you talk to her or just held her hand, it made us think about what she felt for you. She felt genuine love for you, Minako. If you get all emo on us and say that nobody could ever love you because you've been with so many people or because of some fucking traumatic experience, then you're just fucking coward! You've just ruined Rei's life! You gave up on the person that would give her life freely just to see you smile and happy. Even if it means that she would be miserable forever!" continued a teary eyed Makoto.

Only the sobs of Minako was heard after.

"So that wasn't just sex at all? You made love? You admit that you love her?" Michiru said as she hugged Haruka from the back.

"I… don't…" Minako whimpered as she put her hands on her face and cried.

Usagi suddenly got up as she looked at Minako and clenched her fist.

"Usa?" asked Minako looked at Usagi as she felt the other girl stand up.

Usagi suddenly slapped Minako and shouted, "You pathetic excuse for a person! Rei endured all the humiliation and pain that a person can with you going out and fucking other people while you run to her every single time and had sex with her also! You know how hard that was for her! You also knew had trust issues because of her past but she went passed that and gave you her all! But you? You just played with her heart, her whole being like it was nothing! And you don't even have the decency to confront her on why she said yes to Yuuchi? You don't even know what you had done to my bestfriend!"

Everybody was taken aback. Mamoru held Usagi as the girl wanted to slap Minako once more.

"I'm sorry…" Minako said as she felt her cheeks swell from the slap.

"You shouldn't say that to us, Minako. We are not Rei," Ami said irritatedly.

Minako got her phone and had a hard time dialing Rei's number.

"That's a pathetic way to say sorry. You couldn't even face her?" Haruka hissed again.

RING RING RING

"Rei?" whimpered Minako.

"…"

"Rei, are you there?" Minako was now beginning to sob.

"…"

"Rei, please say something… About the other morning… I'm so…"

"Who's on the other line, Rei?" asked Yuuchiro at the background.

"Fuck you, Yuuchi!" shouted Minako and threw her phone. The phone's LCD cracked.

Minako suddenly stood up and clumsily ran outside the VIP room.

"Oh shit! Mako-chan, Mamo-chan and Ruka-chan, go after her! We will get the stuff and pay the bill. We will just catch up," Ami said as she eyed Minako leaving the room.

Haruka and Makoto just stood there, realizing what they had done. The buzz wore off as the realization hit them both. Mamoru suddenly dragged the two outside the VIP room and said, "Look guys, Mina-chan is our friend too. I know you hurt for Rei-chan but we have to save Mina-chan as well. If we don't, things might get more messed up. Understand?"

The two girls nodded and they headed outside with Mamoru. As they opened the door of the bar, a screech from a car was heard and then a shout, "Watch where you're going you drunk crazy bitch!" The three watched in horror as Minako just stood there in front of the car while crying. The driver was about to go out of his car when Makoto dragged the frozen Minako to the side walk. Mamoru talked and apologized to the driver while Haruka and Makoto tended to the still frozen girl.

"Minako! Hey!" shouted Haruka at Minako. Finally the smaller girl blinked and grabbed her head with her two hands and winced. Makoto hugged the blonde as Mamoru made his way towards the three. When Minako relaxed, Makoto pulled out of the hug then suddenly Minako screamed at the top pf her lungs, "REI!" as she held her head again, feeling dizzy.

Mamoru cupped Minako's face and said soothingly, "Minako, Rei is not here… Sssshh… Calm down…"

"Rei is with that fucking Yuuchi! I have to… stop the wedding! I have to tell her I love her!" shouted Minako as she tried to walk towards the shrine.

"You can do that tom…" before Haruka could finish her sentence, Minako screamed, "REI! I LOVE YOU! DON'T MARRY HIM!" and suddenly ran off again towards the shrine. The three followed her.

Mamoru, Haruka and Makoto were having a hard time catching up with the blonde, as the latter was really running as fast as her feet could carry her, only stopping to vomit a little then she would start running again. Minako kept shouting the miko's name on the top of her lungs. Then suddenly Minako just slumped on the road and leaned over a wall.

"There she is!" shouted Mamoru as she pointed to the slumped idol.

"Oh my God! Is this blood? Her hands must be bleeding again!" Haruka said in shock as she saw drops of blood on the road. The three ran towards the blonde.

"Rei… I love you… I'm so sorry…" whimpered Minako as she tried to get up again. Her hand with the hanky bandaged all over it was soaking wet with blood.

"Ami, Minako's hand is bleeding again! What? Okay. Sure. We'll meet you there," Makoto said as she called Ami.

Minako stood up again as Makoto tried to help her. "Just a few more blocks and I can talk to Rei… Maybe I can convince her not to marry Yuuchi…" slurred Minako as she grinned. She then tried to walk again but had to touch the walls for support making the blood drip down her arm. The three winced as they saw Minako slidding her injured hand on the rough surface of the wall but they didn't see Minako wince nor budge.

"Maybe we should… stop her…" said Makoto. She was worried that what had Minako had said about Rei and Yuuchi were engaged was true. She knew both parties would never get over it.

"No Mako. I think we should just let her be. Rei needs to know what Minako feels. She deserves it even though Minako's wasted as hell when she tells her, at least she will know," Haruka answered Makoto.

"She's right. We should just look after her until she gets to the shrine. If she wants to scream, let her. Minako wouldn't dream of really confessing everything if she's sober. Besides I know Rei would understand," Mamoru added.

"Okay. Well Ami said they are almost at the shrine now. I guess we better hurry," Makoto replied and the two nodded.

Minako was almost near the shrine steps when she tripped and accidentally put all of her weight unto one of her ankles. She tried to stand but couldn't as she sprained the ankle pretty bad. The blonde feeling the pain shoot up from her foot, fell on her butt and clutched the injured and now swollen foot. The three caught up with her and Mamoru helped the blonde to stand up.

"Maybe… I should just… let them be…" Minako said flatly as she balanced herself from her other foot.

"Are you saying that after you ran all the way here, shouting Rei's name and telling everybody you love her, you suddenly quit when you're so near to your goal?" asked the irritated brunette.

"I'm scared…" Minako said truthfully.

"You're such a coward…" Haruka hissed.

"I'm not a coward…" the blonde replied. Her bloody hand was shaking as she gripped Mamoru tighter.

"Then go and do what you have to do…" told Haruka as she hugged Minako.

Minako loosened her grip on Mamoru as the man said, "Do you want us to carry you?"

"No. I have to do this on my own," answered the blonde as she made her way up the steps slowly. As threaded slowly, the memories flashbacked again and again making the drunk blonde angry. She started to double her steps as adrenaline shooted unto her veins and made her numb about her injuries again.

"REI!" shouted the blonde as she neared the steps.

"REI! PLEASE TALK TO ME… I…"

"REI!"

Yuuchiro suddenly showed up, only wearing his boxers, and ran towards the blonde. Minako saw this and she saw red. Yuuchiro couldn't approach her as he was slapped by Minako as she shouted, "FUCK YOU, YUUCHI! WHY… WHY DID YOU… TAKE AWAY REI FROM ME?"

"What in helll are you talk…"

SLAP!

Yuuchiro's face was red and blood slowly dripped from his lip.

"REI! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! PLEASE! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Stop it Minako! You're making things worse!" Yuuchiro shouted back as she hugged Minako.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" shouted Minako as she pushed away the man.

The three ran up to Yuuchiro and dragged him to side.

"REI! I'M SO… SORRY… I… LOVE…" Minako shouted and trailed off as she suddenly slumped to the ground. The adrenaline was fast fading away from her system. She was now feeling all the pain that her body went through.

Yuuchiro ran towards Minako, kneeling in front of her, not knowing what to do. The three stood behind the blonde, watching Yuuchiro's every move.

"I love… you…" whispered Minako and then cried.

Time stood still for a moment when suddenly Minako shouted, "I LOVE YOU REI!"

Yuuchiro smiled and the three scowled at him.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND IT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? I LOVE YOU! I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE WE MET AND THE NIGHT WE FIRST MADE LOVE… I'M SORRY I WAS A LITTLE DRUNK… I HAD TO… I DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO WALK UP TO YOU… I…"

Yuuchiro stood up.

"I KNOW YOU DESERVE BETTER BUT… YOU SHOULDN'T MARRY YUUCHI JUST BECAUSE… OF WHAT I DID… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF YOU'RE NOT WITH ME… I'M INCOMPLETE…"

"THOSE PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN MEAN ANYTHING TO ME! I JUST HAVE SEX WITHTHEM BUT WITH YOU… IT'S SOMETHING MORE… EVERY NIGHT WE HAD, I MADE LOVE TO YOU... AND YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON WHO EVER STAYED AND ENDURED EVERYTHING I DID… YOU STAYED EVEN IF I HURT YOU INTENTIONALLY AND IT SCARED ME… I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE YOU BECAUSE OF THAT BUT… I…"

The group didn't notice Rei was already walking behind Yuuchiro.

"I LOVE YOU, REI! MARRY ME AND NOT HIM! I… I'M SO SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU WAITING…"

Rei tapped Yuuchiro's shoulder and the latter looked at her. She nodded and he stepped aside and walked towards the three. Yuuchiro then whispered something to Mamoru. Both men looked at each other and then Mamoru said, "We should go with Yuuchi. He'll explain everything." Haruka and Makoto looked puzzled but followed the man and they walked away from the two girls.

Rei kneeled beside Minako, cupped her face as the latter stiffened from the contact.

"Rei… I love you… I beg you not to marry him…" Minako muttered as she tried not to faint from exhaustion.

The miko hugged the blonde as she hugged back.

"I love you…" was the last thing Minako said as she fainted.

Rei tried to carry the girl bridal style but found it hard. She tapped into her senshii powers for strength and gently carried Minako towards her room.

Rei stopped for a second when Haruka shouted, "You better take care of this tonight if you want a real wedding to take place!" and walked again without looking at the group behind her.

….

The next morning, Minako tried to open her eyes gently as she felt something thumping on her head. She closed her eyes again, sighed and felt her head. She felt the bandage on her hand and she sighed internally. The blonde then groaned as she felt a mild headache and tried to get up as she slowly opened her eyes. She froze when she felt something hindering her to get up. Slowly, the blonde looked at her side and smiled sadly.

Minako saw a sleeping Rei, the miko laid on her stomach as one of her arms rested protectively on the blonde.

Minako then blushed as she noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes from last night. She was wearing a shorts and a big shirt from Rei's closet. Her hand and foot were neatly bandaged.

'_Why am I blushing? It's not like she hasn't seen me naked before,'_ thought Minako as she eyed the clothes.

Suddenly, Rei moved to face Minako but she put her arms again around the blonde. Minako stiffened as she saw the miko open her eyes slowly. The blonde turned to face the miko.

"Rei… I…" the blonde couldn't continue what she wanted to say as her brain suddenly shut down. The blonde was scared on what the miko's reaction on what she did last night. She remembered almost everything that happened.

Rei just stared at her, waiting for Minako to continue what she was saying.

"I…"

Rei arched her eyebrow.

Minako sighed and thought, _'Say it, Minako. You have to say it to her face right now!'_ The blonde cupped Rei's face with her injured hand and as she brought herself closer to the other girl. She kissed Rei and she put all her feelings and hopes of Rei and of herself unto that kiss and to her delight, the miko kissed her back with the same intensity as she did.

After parting from the kiss, still cupping Rei's face, Minako finally said, "I love you, Rei. I'm sorry about what I did to you and I'm willing to change everything just to be with you. Please do not marry Yuuchi. I promise I'll make it up to you just give me one more chance. Please." Tears began to flow from the blonde's eyes.

Rei kissed Minako for a brief moment and she took the ring off of her left ring finger. She smiled, gave the ring to Minako and whispered, "Read the engraving on the inside of the ring, Mina."

Minako lifted the ring so that she can read the inscription. She became wide eyed as she read, "Rei's Angel" and the date that the miko and the blonde met. Minako turned to Rei with a puzzled look as Rei smiled.

"The engagement ring… was supposed to be mine? Why are you… wearing it? I don't understand… I saw you and Yuuchi… He hugged you and you… hugged him back…" Minako asked the miko as she clenched the ring with her hand.

"You saw Yuuchi what? Oh. You mean you were there the next morning after we had the fight? He was hugging me to comfort me. I told him everything that happened that night…" Rei sat up and shadowed the blonde.

"I was suppose to give that to you the night you left. After you left me, I decided that I'd wait for you no matter what so I wore the ring as a reminder of my decision. I decided not to be with anyone else because I knew that you are the one for me. I didn't care if I had to wait for you to confess to yourself that you loved me too because I always felt it. When we made love, you made me feel special and like I was the only for you. I'm sorry if you thought that I was marrying Yuuchi. I'm sor…" Rei then suddenly burst into tears. Minako tried to sit up, it was hard for her because of her sprained ankle, and hugged the miko.

"Don't say sorry because you didn't do anything wrong. I am to blame for all of this. And all that I said… All that I said that I can remember… it's all true. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be a coward anymore. I want to be with you. I need to be with you, Rei. I promise I will make up for everything that I did. Just say it and I will do it for you," Minako whispered to Rei's ear. The miko wiped her tears away.

Rei pulled back from the hug and got the ring from Minako. The miko blushed a little as she took the blonde's left hand with her left hand and the ring on her right hand. Rei faked cough a little and shyly said, "Then will you marry, my tenshii?"

"Yes. I am honored to be Mrs. Minako Hino," Minako answered without hesitation as she beamed. Rei put the ring on Minako's finger and they kissed after. Their foreheads touched each other after they parted, Rei was beaming as Minako smiled as she looked at the ring. That was the only time she noticed the intricate design of the ring, tiny roses and hearts with vines were engraved around the white gold ring as a small diamond and opal (their birthstones) were at the center.

They both then laid down again, facing each other. Rei pushed a strand of Minako's hair to her ears and smiled at the blonde lovingly. Minako cupped Rei's face with her injured hand as she smiled.

"How's your hand?" asked Rei as she felt Minako's bandage laced hand unto her face.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Minako answered as she kissed Rei.

"That's good. Ami cleaned and bandaged your hand and ankle as Usagi told me everything that happened. She said your hand would probably be healed tomorrow and your ankle by 2 days, thanks to our senshii powers. Oh and she took care of Yuuchi too. Apparently, your slap made his lips bled," snickered Rei.

"Oh shit. I have to apologize to him about that," Minako blushed as she felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. He said he understood why you slapped him. Makoto and Haruka kept sweat dropping as I told the group the side of my story. They said, you should've confronted me earlier so that all the commotions could've been avoided. But Michiru and Mamoru told them that maybe what happened was the best thing that happened to us. You confessed and now, you're officially my fiancée!" smiled Rei.

"Mrs. Minako Hino… that's sounds good. I have to get you a ring too you know," Minako replied then kissed Rei again.

"Sure. That would be nice," answered the miko after they parted from the kiss. "Maybe, tomorrow? I just want to spend the day cuddling with you… Yuuchi can cook his own food today, I'll just order pizza for the two us," Rei continued as she hugged Minako.

"I'd like that very much," Minako answered as she hugged back.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I'm done writing this one! It took me a week to get this finished! Ha-ha… I'm sucker for happy endings… :D I revised the ending as I was writing because I always want Minako and Rei to be together at the end… Ha-ha… The song was for Minako's side of the story only… :D Anyway, here is the lyrics for song, Nothing by the Script…

Nothing by the Script

[Verse 1]

Am I better off dead

Am I better off a quitter

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

As they take me to my local down the street

I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

They say a few drinks will help you to forget her

But after one too many I know that I'm never

Only they can see where this is gonna end

But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense

[Chorus]

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town

I'm swearing if i go there now

I can change your mind turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though their slurred

Dial her number and confess to her

I'm still in love but all i heard was nothing

[Verse 2]

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences

I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses

Every drunk step i take leads me to her door

If she sees how much I'm hurting

She'll take me back for sure

[Chorus]

She said nothing

Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh I got nothing

Nothing

I got nothing

Nothing

Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

[Verse 3]

Oh sometimes love is intoxicating

Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking

When you realise there's no one waiting

Am I better off dead

Am I better off a quitter

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

[Chorus]

She said nothing

Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh I got nothing

Nothing

I got nothing

Nothing

Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh I got nothing

I got nothing

I got nothing


End file.
